The Truth
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: Mr.Kincaid goes to Puel Town in search of Isaac, longing to tell him the truth. KincaidxIsaac BasementLabShipping.


A/N: Yes, I realize I'm a sick person for pairing these two...

Do I care?

Not really...

* * *

_I have to see him,I have to apologize,I have to tell him the truth..."_

.

Pueltown, it's a cute little town filled with joy.

Of course just over a week or 2 ago it was still haunted by the horror of Team Dim Sun & Altru Inc.

This town was home to a young genius who went by the name of Isaac.

He lived in a small house with his grandparents & his little sister Melody.

After that whole big ordeal he was just glad to be home.

And that his little sister was safe from harms way.

But after all this time he was still a little startled that he had been used.

All the friends he thought he had, it was all just an act.

To this day he still thought about one in particular.

"All the time we spent together, it was all fake, I almost wish I'd never met Mr. Kincaid...." sighed Isaac as he stared out at the view of Pueltown harbor.

.

Mr. Kincaid sighed as he walked down the streets of Pueltown.

"Damn it, I wish I at least knew which house he lived in." snarled as he frustratedly looked around for any signs that might show where Isaac's house was.

Finally in a fit of confusion & anger he sat on a bench & dramatically sighed "I guess I've got to ask for directions or something.".

It was then that he spotted a little girl with blond hair playing in front of a house.

"I wonder..." he stared for a second until sure enough he discovered that the little girl was indeed Melody.  
Isaac had told him lots about Melody & often showed him picture of of her "No mistake that's gotta be Melody." he whispered to himself

He quickly got up & walked over toward the little girl 'if it's not her house then mabey she can at least tell me where Isaac lives.'

"Excuse me?" asked as nicely as he could

"Huh?" Melody said as she looked at .

"Could you tell me-" began but was shortly interrupted by a shriek

"EEEEK! ISAAC TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS!" Melody yelled panicedly as she reached for the door.

"Wait! I'm not a stranger, I'm looking for Isaac!" yelled

Melody stopped & turned to him "Oh, sorry." she's squeeled, a bit embarrassed about her panicked actions.

"So can you tell me where he is?" he asked politely

"Okay, he's in the house follow me." she opened the door & looked around.

"looks like grandma & grandpa are out grocery shopping or something, let me take you to Isaac." she said right before she jetted down to the hall to Isaac's room.

"Don't run in th-" stopped himself, exhaled dramatically, & followed Melody

Melody knocked on Isaac's door "ISAAC! ISAAC! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Isaac quickly walked over to the door & opened it.

"Melody, who's-" Isaac stopped & stared in disbelief.

"M-Melody, w-what did I tell you about talking to st-strangers?" Isaac stammered

"Huh? But this guy said he was looking for you?" she replied pointing to .

Mr. Kincaid looked at Isaac, sighed, & swallowed as if to hold back tears "C-can we talk?...Please?"

Isaac glared at "Fine, Melody why don't you go & play?"

Melody nodded & ran off  
"Don't run in th-" stopped himself yet again & walked into Isaac's room.

"What do you want?" Isaac said angrily

"Isaac please listen to me, I know-" Mr. Kincaid began

"LISTEN IF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEAM DIM SUN OR ANYTHING EVIL THEN GET OUT NOW!" Isaac yelled

"No, no, no, that's not why I'm here!" replied trying to calm Isaac down.

He began again "As I was saying, Isaac I know you feel used & deceived but I didn't mean for you to feel like that at all..."

Isaac looked away from him "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I mean at first that's how it started, I was to pose as a teacher, find you, & then use you to build the Incredible Machine...But the more I got to know you, the more I adored you, I more I cared about you. Mr. Kincaid said blushing a bit.

Isaac stayed quiet & looked at

continued "The day I fled from the Oil Field hide out with out you, I was devastated, it tore a hole in my heart."

Isaac's only response was a faint "oh?"

"Isaac I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I wish it hadn't ended up like this." said kneeling on the floor practically sobbing.

Isaac smiled a bit "It's fine, get up off the floor please." Isaac said holding out his hand.

took Isaac's hand & got up "Does this mean you forgive me?" asked

Isaac sighed "I suppose so, I mean everything turned out fine & no one got seriously injured, So yes I forgive you"

bolted up off the floor & wrapped his arms around Isaac "ISAAC, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

Isaac blushed madly "U-uh-um love?"

let go when realized what he had blurted out "Oh! I'm so Sorry."

Isaac laughed a bit "That's okay, because....well...I think I love you too...."

blankly stared in disbelief & blushed red "Isaac are you serious-"

Just then Melody bursted in "Isaac! we're going to a restaurant to eat, tell your weird swirly haired friend to come too!"

Isaac looked back to "Let's discuss this later."

nodded then followed Melody & Isaac.

* * *

A/N: A tad OOC? Maybe... Be gentle, folks ~ XD


End file.
